


The conflict of the vampire

by DreamStoryHeart



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Conflict, Drajhonny, Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash, Weird, dracula/jhonny, draculaxjhonny, forbiden, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamStoryHeart/pseuds/DreamStoryHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula has a happy life with his new son-on-law Jonathan, her beautiful and curious daughter and a succesful Hotel. Every monster thinks he is now more lively and happy than never, despite the new lifestyle around the hotel, and they´re happy about it too. But, somewhere deep inside Dracula´s self, lays a secret. One that is so terrible and complicated that even Dracula is afraid to look and try to understand. The problem is that he doesn´t want to get ride of the problem... that makes him feel guilty and somehow, alive. He is in the middle of a war between his heart and his head. He may hurt her precious Mavis if he loses the fight, but then, if he wins, he may lose the only thing that makes him tremble with joy, and makes him lost in temptation, a forbiden desire, so secret yet so delicious, that made him remember how To be a vicious vampire feels, how a "real" vampire should feel... His hunger for Jonathan.</p><p> (sorry if my english is bad, I´m doing this to practice my english)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The conflict of the vampire

It was the day when Mavis and Jonathan where going to travel around the world for their Honeymoon.

All the monsters where gattered to say good bye, right at the entrance of the castle. Mavis flew in the form of a bat from the balcony of her room to the stone stairs, followed by his dad, the count. She transformed in front of her beloved husband, Jonathan, who was smiling as much as he could, grabing his backpack and Mavis´belongnings in each hand. Mavis turned around to kiss Dracula´s cheek-

\- ¡I´m so excited daddy!, I can´t believe the day has arrived, finally!, I´ll visit the paradise you and mom knew and told me about... oh I´m so nervous!.  
\- Don´t worry my little spider, I´m sure Jhonny will take care of you, he is allways saying how well he knows the outside world. _ Dracula made a pause to look over Mavis shoulder and glare at Jonathan, who was about to lose his step while walking down the stairs. His false uncle helped him by grabbing the backpack and put him on the ground slowly, smiling at him.

\- thank you man, I mean, uncle Frank, I´ll send you a postcard when we arrive at the Hotel - Next moment, he was being turned around by dracula himself 

\- and You two are going to behave properly when you arrive there, right dear Jonny? - Dracula had a smirk at his face that made Jhonny and Mavis Laugh, but Jhonny saw a dangerous bright in his eyes that made him chuckle nervously.

\- We´re going to be fine dad, I´m sure Jonathan can take good care of me, right Jhonny? - she kissed him in the lips, a little peek, that made Dracula cringe a little, but being a very smooth character, he just breathe in and smile at her daughter, instead of killing someone. - Oh!, we´re going to be late - She smiled and bited her hown lower lip, and transformed into a bat - ¡see you soon daddy!, ¡Goodbye everyone, we love you! - she then took Jhonny from the backpack and carried him into the nightsky.

\- ¡See you soon dadd... D-Dracula, man, sir! I´ll take care of Mavis don´t worry!! - screamed Jonathan from above, moving up and down, until everyone lost sight of them.

\- She forgot we brought the carriage to take them to the airport - said Frank's wife - their lugage was inside already.  
\- I´ll take it to the airport - said Frankenstein, going up the vehicle, followed by the wolfman and the mummy, the three happy friends - you´re coming Drac?

\- Oh, Mavis, godbye my little fluffy rat... Good bye Jhonny... - said to himself, and then he felt a hurting pain in his chest. He went to the castle, floating and ignoring his friends. Who looked at each other before runing the vehicle into the forest, a few explosions and a lot of creaking wood could be heard at the distance, while the other monsters returned to their dorms.

Dracula was in his bedroom, floating from side to side, lost in his thoughs. He was happy for them, but also... he felt very lonely now. His dear Mavis, married now, and in a honeymoon trip with the clumsy Jonnathan. 

He breathe deeply, and massaged his temples, trying not to feel preocupied, what would his fater say if he knew about Jonny?. A bitter smile crossed his face, he felt between horrified and amused with the idea, that old vampire deserved that kind of disgust (in his opinion), but now, he prefered to keep that secret away from the rest of the family as long as he could. Besides, no matter how much different Jonny was, he knew the human had taken a like into the family, the hotel, the monsters, friends and even him.

Dracula knew he was a good man for his daughter, he was a very irritant, laid back person, but he also was creative and funny, dependable, and in a weird way, interesting, and he also proved to love Mavis honestly, so deeply that he could even sacrificed his own happines to protect the young lady vampire... it somehow made Dracula mad, because he proved to be more honest than himself to his daughter, and a very loveable person, he would love to have a person like that in his life, but he was a human after all, and Mavis fell for him maybe too quickly...

So, why does he gets mad?, he understands her... he understands why mavis had fallen for Jonny... at least he believed he knew the reasons, and how she felt... maybe... maybe too well. 

Dracula stops in mid air when he realized that. He blinked once, and scratched his head. What whas he thinking just a second ago?. At that very moment, someone knocked at the door.  
\- Come on in - said standing straight, facing menacely at the door.

\- My liege, you have a call from your daughter, Lady Mavis - said an empty armor suit, standing in front of the door. - You want to attend at the lobby?, or do you preffer to talk to her inmediately? 

\- Bring me the phone - said Dracula walking to the door -

\- Please Don´t disturb, the Count is feeling sad and is floating around like a caged lion - said the little shrunken head hanging at the door. Dracula glared at the ornament. A walking table enters into the bedroom carrying the phone. The skeleton head-phone looked into Dracula´s face - You got a call from beyoooond~ - Said in a spooky tone and then it rang. The vampire answered.

\- ¿How is your trip going my sweet precious poison mud pie? - said the vampire in a mellow voice  
\- euh... is going fine, I guess? my... dear precious count, want to talk to Mavis? - said Jonathan, kidding in the line, wile Mavis could be heard in the background, having a heated discussion with someone.  
\- Er... y-yes!, I was talking to Mavis, obviously - said Dracula, red as the blood moon, and felt irritated again. - could you please say Mavis I want to speak with her?. - the little head, the armor and even the phone chuckled.  
\- She is talking with a supervisor, they don´t want to wait a little longer until we can get the lugage, we forgot it in your castle, you know?  
\- yes, yes, I know, Frank is heading now to the airport, I´m sure he will be there in any minute.

A formidable crash could be heard at the other side of the line, Dracula opened his eyes wide. Moments later, a dog barking could be heard too, followed by screams.

\- Was that a plane crashing?  
\- Oh, never mind, they´ve arrived, thank you for sending them, man -  
\- Dad?, is that you?, thank you very much, I´ll miss you, I already miss you. -  
\- I miss you too Drac - said the human, like both him and his daughter where on the phone at the same time.  
\- Who is on the phone?, you´re wellcome eh Jonny, please tell Mavis I... hello? - the line began to sound weird.  
\- Oh man, sure I will tell her "I love you" a lot of times, jeje, - said Jonathan playfuly - uhm, in a tender manner I swear! - said a second before, the human was very far away, but even then he could feel the look Dracula had at that very moment. - I´ll tell her your message, chill and enjoy your vacations from us, bye Dracula! - then the call cut.

Dracula sighed, and with a movement of his hand asked their servers to leave - please leave me alone. - they didn´t move, for whatever reazon, so the count had to push them outside. - I need to get ready for my beauty sleep so get out! 

He floated to his bed, and laid softly on it, sighing loudly, and looking into the ceiling. He was a bit jealous. How long?... when was the last time he went out the hotel?, out to travel to another countries, to visit other cultures and finding open windows to meet sweet ladies?... sweet fresh young blood?... he knew the answer, and it broke his heart every time. The last time he visited a girl´s bedroom, was the night when he meet Martha... She was the love of his life... he didn´t need anyone else to feel complete and happy... she was perfect, everything was so perfect around her that he didn´t care to play anymore. he forgot to feed from the young and beautiful, he forgot how to terrorize the humankind, to hunt and kill for pleasure, and also, he fogot how lonely afterlife was... without her, he felt lost, and lonely... but Mavis was allways with him, beside him. Mavis was the proof of Martha´s existence, and that made him happy, he felt incomplete, but not broken, he could survive because of Mavis.

But now... Mavis was not his anymore... well, she wasn´t a "thing", like a property or something, but she was less his "daughter" and more "Jonny´s wife". She was now far away, traveling, while his old father was on the hotel... alone... for the first time in a long long time... Maybe he needed vacations too... he will definetely have some time to spend alone and to travel himself... but what if Mavis returns soon?, what if the other monsters destroys the hotel in his absence?... he knew no one could manage the hotel as he does, so no, it was too risky to travel around the world too. 

Dracula turned in the bed, looking at the window... then an idea strike him suddenly. Maybe he could think on something to make them want to stay in the hotel when they return from the honeymoon... yes!. Is not loosing a daughter but win a... whatever Jonny was. A party planner for the hotel, that could work!. Well, he had to work on a better idea first. Drack saw the first sparkle of the morning, and he clossed the window curtains to let the darkness engulf him. He clossed his eyes, smiling even when the little pain in his chest wasn´t forgotten at all. He was sad, and lonely, but all this years of eternal life taught him that patience is the only way of life... that, and hope too...

**Author's Note:**

> ... what?
> 
>  
> 
> I´m sure there´s a lot of mistakes, so please be gentle about it, english is not my natural languaje, and I have never seen the movie in english, but I´m trying to do my best effort to this making a little sense. The idea is as important as the writting. 
> 
> If you like this please leave kudos and comments
> 
> comments inspire me to keep going and this way I know if you like the story so I can decide if keep up with it or not.
> 
> if you want to help me with some misspeling (ashgdhak you know what I mean), I´ll apreciate it a lot, and give credit in this part of notes, thank you very much ;)


End file.
